The beginning of an epic love!
by dede94e
Summary: Ann Smith and Bobby Ewing. Strangers. But they fell in love immediately!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**: The first meeting

Southfork, Dallas.

Bobby just woke up. He had a lot of things to do that day when suddenly he remembered that Sue Ellen asked to him to go to visit her at her foundation's equestrian program for battered and abused women and children because she needed his advice. Sue Ellen always could count on his help, he helped her few times, especially during hard times with JR at Southfork.

He decided to visit her as soon as he can because he had an important meeting in the late morning.

Bobby went downstairs where Carmen had already cooked the breakfast, he took just few toast because he wasn't hungry.

He drove to the foundation. In 15 minutes he was there.

As soon he went down to the car he saw her, a beautiful and stunning woman.

It was the first time that he saw her, she was wearing a blue shirt, a pair of jeans with brown boots and an hat, real Texan style. His first wife, Pamela, was so beautiful but she wasn't a good Texan woman with boots and horses, and his second wife, Jenna, wasn't as well, but that terrific woman looked so natural with the boots and the hat.

He lost himself looking at her that he didn't realized that Sue Ellen was behind him.

'She's Ann Smith, she's the ex wife of Harris Ryland' Sue Ellen whispered to him.

'What?' Bobby said, turning to her.

'Oh, you understood me very well' she said smiling 'We both know who you were looking at'.

'Sue Ellen you know me more than anyone, don't you?'. They both started laugh than he kissed her cheek.

Bobby Ewing. Ann recognized the man that looked at her for a while until Sue Ellen started talk to him.

She saw his face on the newspaper few weeks before because there has been a rodeo at Southfork, the most famous rodeo in Dallas. Everybody talked about the rodeo for days, she would loved to go there, but since she didn't know anybody, she prefered stay at home.

She was interested in meeting Bobby Ewing but she was ashamed to go there and just introduce herself.

*Does Sue Ellen know Bobby?!*

Her heart was broken so badly few years ago, when she let Harris Ryland controlled her life and her freedom. She found the strength to leave him and start a new life, but since that moment she hasn't had any other man.

She lost herself in her memories, too long to realized that Sue Ellen and Bobby were coming over her.

'Good morning dear Sue Ellen' said to her 'This is Bobby Ewing, a dear friend of mine and my 'ex' brother-in-law. Bobby, this is Ann Smith'.

Sue Ellen knows pretty well how to start a conversation.

'Nice to meet you, Miss Smith' Bobby was smiling at her.

'My pleasure and, please, call me Ann'. She couldn't help but smile.

'As you wish, Ann'. They shook their hands.

The touch of her hand with Bobby's was so comforting and safe. She loved that feeling.

Bobby and her were staring each other eyes when suddenly Sue Ellen's phone started ring, broking that lovely moment between them.

'Excuse me for a moment, I have to take this' Sue Ellen said while she was leaving them.

Bobby was looking at her as well she was looking at him.

Ann didn't know what to say, she wanted to stay there and watch him over and over.

'Ann, would you like to go for a walk?' Bobby asked to break the ice.

*How can I refuse it? I'm here, in front of Bobby Ewing and he just asked me to go for a walk*

'I would love it' she said quietly.

She accepted his invite and they were walking in the big garden in front of the foundation.

They were very close but he had no idea what to say, he invited her to be kind and because he think that Ann was the most beautiful woman he ever seen.

'So, you're Sue Ellen's brother-in-law, aren't you?' Ann broke the silent.

'Yes, actually ex brother-in-law because my brother was too stupid to not figure how much amazing Sue Ellen is!'.

'Yeah, she's an amazing woman. Where is your brother now?' she asked.

'He's in a nursing home. He had few problems in the past' he responded to her.

Bobby missed his big brother, even if JR really hurt him several times since the beginning. First with Pamela, a Barnes woman, then the business company and the power struggles over Ewing Oil and Southfork.

'Sorry, I shouldn't asked it. It's not my business. I'm sorry' Ann said with a sad tone.

'Don't worry, Ann' he touched her arm and they stopped in front of each other, It's okay.

He thought that touched her was the most stupid thing he ever done in his life, but she didn't look shocked. He loved to watch those beautiful blue eyes. He could watch them forever.

'It was very nice talked with you but I have to go now. I have some work to do' Ann said.

'Ann, please, wait!' he stopped her. 'Honestly, I would love to invite you for a coffee or for a ride'.

Ann watched him, she was confused.

'Sue Ellen told me that you love it' Bobby tried to fix that weird situation.

'Apparently you know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you' she was smiling.

She wasn't mad at him.

*She's so beautiful* was the only thing that Bobby could think about.

'That's a good reason to go out and to know more about each other!'. Bobby really wanted to know her better.

'I would like to go with you for a ride' Ann admitted.

'What do you say? Tomorrow late afternoon?' Bobby suggested.

'At the sunset?' Ann said, smiling.

'Perfect. I'll come here to take you at 6pm' Bobby said, smiling.

'Okay. See you tomorrow, Bobby' Ann said while she was going back to the foundation.

'See you tomorrow, Annie'.

'Annie?'. 'He really called me Annie?'

Another man called her with that name, a man that changed her life forever, in a terrible way. She wasn't sure that her life could ever come back to normal but Bobby's voice was so sweet and protective.

She couldn't help but smile thinking that Bobby Ewing just had invited her for a ride. She didn't know why but she really liked him.

'Ann, where is Bobby?'. Sue Ellen was behind her.

She turned to her dear friend.

'Probably he's in the garden in front of the foundation' Ann responded to her.

'And why are you here? What happened?' Sue Ellen asked.

'Nothing. I just have some work to do' Ann hoped that Sue Ellen bought it.

Apparently she didn't.

'Com'on Ann. We both know that something happened. I can see it in your eyes. You know you can trust me' Sue Ellen said.

It was true, she really could trust her, she was her best friend, Sue Ellen helped her so many times. She told her about the bad relationship with Harris and she helped her to get through.

'Bobby just asked me to go for a ride tomorrow at sunset' Ann admitted.

'Oh, Bobby is still so romantic. And what did you say?' Sue Ellen asked.

'I…I accepted'. A big smile appeared on Ann's face.

'I'm so happy for you darlin. You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through. I wanted to introduce him earlier but I never had the chance' Sue Ellen said.

'Don't worry dear, you just did it. Thank you!' Ann hugged Sue Ellen.

'You're welcome darling. I'm really happy for you, but now I really have to go, I need Bobby's help' Sue Ellen said.

'Sure. See you later'.

She went back to the work.

She couldn't wait for the next afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**: A special evening

After a lunch with Christopher, Bobby was in the kitchen watching out of the window.

'Is everything all right, Mr Ewing?' Carmen asked.

Carmen was like a member of the family for Bobby, she lived in Southfork for so many years.

'No, Carmen, it's not' Bobby responded to her, 'this rain is ruining this day'.

'Why, Mr Ewing? Have you an important meeting today too?' Carmen asked to him. She never seen Bobby so upset.

'I have something more important than a stupid meeting today' he admitted.

*And with this rain I can't go for a ride with Ann*, he thought.

Bobby needed to find a way to save the date with the beautiful Ann, she accepted to go for a ride with him but the rain was definitely ruining all the plans for that special evening.

'Did you meet someone new, Mr Ewing?' Carmen interrupted his thoughts.

'How do you know it, Carmen?' Bobby asked, with a surprised tone.

'Because I know you, Mr Ewing. You look like a teenager before his first date' Carmen said.

Bobby walked over her. She was so right.

*Do I really look like a teenager?*

'You can always surprise me Carmen. I really need to find a way to fix it. I need to see that woman again' Bobby said thinking of the date.

* * *

5pm.

Ann was working at the foundation as every time she had some free time.

She was helping a girl, she was 7 years old, she was abused from her own father and her mother was abused as well.

Ann was strong enough to help them because she found the strength to leave her ex-husband, once for all.

It was almost the moment to go to the changing room and change her clothes, she wanted to look good to Bobby, when Caroline went to the stables.

'Ann, someone wants you at the phone!' Caroline said.

'Me? Who?' Ann said with a surprised tone.

'Mr Ewing wants to talk to you' she responded to her.

'Okay. I'll be at the phone in a minute. Thank you Caroline'.

Ann was surprise to hear that Bobby wanted to talk to her. Their date was in an hour, why he wanted to talk to her now?

Ann picked up the phone.

'Hello! Bobby is it you?' Ann said.

'Hi Ann, yes it's me. I wanted to talk to you because we have a little problem. We can't go for a ride with this rain' Bobby said.

Only in that moment Ann figured that it had never stopped to rain since that morning.

'You're right. Well, we can do it another day' Ann said, disappointed to the fact that their date was ruined by the rain.

'Actually, Ann, I wanted to invite you for a dinner, here, in Southfork. What do you think if I come to take you at 6pm anyway?' Bobby said.

*What? A dinner in Southfork with Bobby?*

'Are you sure it's not a problem for you?' Ann asked. She didn't want to be pushy.

'Of course it's not a problem. I will be there in an hour' Bobby said, with an happy tone.

'Okay, see you later Bobby'.

Ann was shocked.

She didn't have the right dress and the right stuff for a dinner with Bobby. She brought with her a red shirt and another pair of jeans for the ride, but they weren't good for a dinner at Southfork.

She took the phone and she typed Sue Ellen's number.

*Com'on Sue Ellen, pick up*.

'Hello.' Sue Ellen said.

'Sue Ellen? Hi. It's me, Ann. I need your help' Ann said without taking a breath.

Ann's apartment was too far away to take a dress and be back at the foundation in time to meet Bobby.

'Darlin, what happened? You sound shocked!' Sue Ellen said with a worried tone.

'Bobby just invited me for a dinner at Southfork since it's raining and we can't go for a ride, but I have no enough time to go to home and pick a dress and be here in time. I have only an hour' Ann said to her.

'I have the solution. I will be at the stables in 5 minutes and we'll go to my place. I think I have the perfect dress and heels for this occasion' Sue Ellen said with a reassuringly tone.

'Really? Can I use a your dress?'. Ann knew that Sue Ellen wasn't kidding, she was really helping her.

'Sure. I'll be there in 5 minutes'. Sue Ellen closed the conversation.

* * *

Bobby turned to Carmen in the kitchen.

'Carmen you just saved this day. Thank you'. Bobby hugged her.

'You're welcome Mr. Ewing. It's a pleasure for me to help you. And moreover I will meet this beautiful lady' Carmen said, smiling.

'You'll like her. She's so beautiful and terrific!' Bobby admitted.

Bobby went upstairs to have a shower. Walking in his bedroom, he stopped in front of the bed. That room was his parents' room and he never shared it with any woman.

He remember the moments that he spent with Pamela and Jenna at Southfork but he had never been so excited to have a woman at dinner in his house.

He missed the beautiful moments with Jock and Miss Ellie, but he was pretty sure that they would have loved Ann, especially his mother.

He took a shower than he decided what to wear for that special dinner.

He chose a white shirt and black jeans. Elegant and sporty as well.

He couldn't wait to take the car and go to Ann.

* * *

Ann and Sue Ellen arrived to Sue Ellen's house. A big but lovely house.

They went in Sue Ellen's bedroom.

'Darlin why don't you have a shower? In the meantime I look for the perfect dress'. Sue Ellen smiled to her.

'Thank you Sue Ellen. You're amazing'. Ann hugged her.

When she went out of the bathroom, Ann was wearing a white bathrobe.

Sue Ellen showed her few dresses but Ann fell in love with a dress.

It's perfect for her.

She wore it and Sue Ellen watched her, she was smiling.

'You're stunning darlin. It's perfect for you. Do you like it, Ann?' Sue Ellen said.

'I love it, Sue Ellen. It's beautiful'. She couldn't help but hug her 'You're amazing Sue Ellen, thank you very much'.

'You're welcome sweetheart. I'm so happy you like it. But now you have to dry your hair and to put on your make up, we don't have so much time. Bobby is waiting for you'.

Ann couldn't help but smiling. She was so happy.

* * *

Bobby was waiting her in front of the foundation when Sue Ellen's car stopped next to him.

He saw that Ann was in that car. She had gathered hair.

He went to open her door. He didn't see her pretty much, but when she went out of the car he could see her.

She was so beautiful. She was wearing a blue short dress with sleeves and high blue heels.

He definitely lost himself watching her and she saw that he was looking at her since the moment she arrived.

'Good evening Ann. You're beautiful'. Bobby had to say it.

'Hi, Bobby. Thank you. Sue Ellen helped me with these stuff' Ann said.

Sue Ellen reached them.

'Hi Bobby' she said.

'Hi, Sue Ellen'. Bobby kissed her on her cheek as usual.

'Okay guys. I have to go now. Have a great evening together at Southfork tonight' Sue Ellen said to them.

'Take care dear' Bobby said to Sue Ellen.

She smiled at him.

'Thank you, Sue Ellen, for everything. You're amazing' Ann hugged her again.

'No problem darling. You deserve to be happy' Sue Ellen said to her.

Sue Ellen was walking to the car when Bobby said 'Can we go?'.

'Sure' Ann responded to him.

They were very close and more he watched her, more he liked her.

He opened her door and let her get in, than he closed it.

* * *

Few hours later.

They had a wonderful dinner.

Bobby and her was on the couch in the living room with two glasses of white wine on the little table.

'I talked about all my life during the dinner. But I don't know pretty much about yours' Bobby said, smiling.

It was the moment. She had to tell him that her first marriage was a mistake and she had the guts to leave Harris. It was the moment. She didn't want to have secrets with him.

'I haven't had a happy childhood, with Harris I had found the happiness, but in short time I realized that the marriage had been a mistake. So I decided to leave him and start a brand new life away from him. And now, here I am, with you in this beautiful house'. Ann said watching Bobby in the eyes.

'_You're beautiful_, Annie!' Bobby said to her.

He called her 'Annie' again but this time sounds better, she really liked the way he said it.

She really liked Bobby.

Bobby caressed her hair. She felt protected.

She couldn't help but kiss him.

It was a beautiful but short kiss because he stopped it.

'Oh my God. I'm sorry Bobby. I shouldn't did it'. Ann was already up when Bobby took her hand.

She turned to him.

'Ann, I liked it. I didn't want to stop it. I like you. Please, don't go!' Bobby said to her while she was sitting down on the couch next to him.

'I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm so stupid.' Ann said with a sad tone.

'Annie, you don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong'. He was caressing her face. '_I like you_!'.

He was smiling at her and she just nodded her head, smiling.

They kissed again. This time was even better, more sweet and romantic.

After that beautiful and priceless kiss, Bobby hugged her.

She was finally happy in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**: The feelings were growing in their hearts

9.30am

Ann just woke and she realized that she spent the night in Bobby's arms.

There were still on the couch and Bobby was still holding her hand.

They had spent the night talking and kissing. Bobby was so sweet with her. and they fell asleep on the couch like two teenagers.

She didn't want to get up. She wanted stay in his arms forever but it was time to go.

She kissed him gently and he woke up.

'Good morning, Bobby' she whispered to his ear.

'Good morning, Annie' he responded to her with a sleepy tone. 'What time is it?' he asked her while he was sitting on the couch.

'It's 9.30am' she said. 'We fell asleep on the couch'. She was smiling.

And Bobby too.

'Would you like some coffee Ann? Bobby asked 'Then I can show the ranch if you don't have to go to the foundation'.

'No, I don't. I can spend the morning with you, Bobby' she said, smiling.

They kissed again. She loved kiss him.

'That's a great news. Let's go to have some breakfast' Bobby said holding her hand and they went together in the kitchen.

She took a long coffee and a toast with jam. She wasn't hungry, she eat a lot the night before. Apparently Bobby wasn't hungry too.

The house was beautiful, the outside and the porch was amazing.

'Bobby, can I ask a favour?' Ann asked.

'Anything'. Bobby smiled to her.

'Can I change my clothes? I left a small bag in your car yesterday, there are my clothes in there' Ann said watching him.

'I'll be here in a minuted' Bobby said, he was going to take her bag.

He was so kind and gentle with her. She really liked him.

'Here it's your bag' Bobby gave it to her.

'Thank you, Bobby. Where can I change my clothes?' Ann asked.

'Upstairs. Come with me' Bobby responded to her.

He brought her upstairs in a beautiful bedroom. There was a big bed on her left, a white door on the right and a big window in front of her.

'This is my bedroom. I'll wait you downstairs' Bobby said.

'Thank you, Bobby' she said, kissing him.

He closed the door behind him and she started change her clothes.

Few minutes later she was going downstairs.

'Would you like to see the ranch?' Bobby asked.

'I would love it' Ann responded with a happy tone.

For all the tour in the ranch he never stopped to held her hand.

Everything was perfect there, the house, the ranch and, more than anything, Bobby was perfect.

* * *

Bobby loved show her his house and the ranch, his life started there and probably it would probably end there.

When he hold her hand, she watched him and she came more closer, he loved have her so near.

Staying together, they had lost the track of time. It was already the for having lunch.

'Honey, do you stay for the lunch?' Bobby asked her watching her eyes.

'I don't want to disturb' Ann said with a quite tone.

'You don't. I love have you here with me' Bobby admitted.

'Okay, I'll stay. And I love to stay here with you too'. They kissed.

They went in the kitchen and they sit on the big table waiting for the lunch.

'Hi everybody' Christopher said walking in the kitchen.

'Hi Christopher' Bobby said watching his son. 'Ann, this is my son Christopher. Son, this is Ann Smith.. Bobby watched and she smiled to him ..a dear friend of mine, in the meantime he hold her hand.

Christopher saw that they were holding each other's hand.

'Glad to meet you, Ann' Christopher said to Ann.

'My pleasure, Christopher' Ann responded to him.

Bobby was still holding Ann's hand while Christopher was sitting next to his daddy, in front of Ann.

'I saw you two this morning, on the couch' Christopher admitted, 'You were so cute that I didn't want wake you up'.

'Aww thank you, son' Bobby said with a sarcastic tone, then he watched Ann and they started laugh.

He loved her laugh, so spontaneous.

He loved everything of her.

After a delicious lunch, Ann took her purse and she watched her phone.

'Wow' she said to herself but heard it.

'Is everything all right, dear?' Bobby said taking her hips from the behind and hugging her.

'I have 5 missing calls' Ann said with a surprised tone.

'From who?' Bobby asked to her.

Ann selected the missing calls to see who telephoned her so many times.

'Oh, from Sue Ellen' she said, smiling. 'I think I have to go no'.

She turned to him.

'I'm pretty sure she didn't need you but she wanted know about our date!' he said.

'Yes, I think that too. Can you drive me to the foundation?' Ann asked to him

'Of course I will' Bobby said, kissing her.

They went to the car and he started drive to the Sue Ellen's foundation.

* * *

*The best date of my life*, she couldn't stop of thinking of it.

Bobby was almost arrived to the foundation, but he never stopped holding her hand.

She loved the way he hold her hand.

Spend the night and the morning with was magical. She had never felt like this, thanks to Bobby she was happy, again.

The car stopped in front of the foundation, she went of the car and Bobby was reaching her.

'Thank you, Bobby. It was the best night and morning ever' Ann said. She was really happy!

'Thank you, Ann. You're terrific'. Bobby kissed her.

'So you are' Ann said. They smiled.

'Can't wait to see you again, Annie'. Bobby hugged her.

She couldn't separate herself from him.

She didn't want let him go.

'I can't wait too. See you soon, Bobby' Ann said.

They kissed again.

She loved the feeling of that kiss was creating in her heart.

It was so bad to see Bobby leave the foundation with his car, but she had to get back to work, even if Sue Ellen wanted see her as soon as possible.

'Ann, Sue Ellen wants to see you in her office. She said it's important and that she wanted see you as soon as you arrived' Edward said to her.

She was walking to Sue Ellen's office.

When she arrived she knocked at the door.

'Come in' Sue Ellen said.

Ann opened the door and she went in.

She loved that office, total white.

Sue Ellen was wearing a black tailleuer, she was so beautiful.

'Hi darlin' she said with her beautiful smile 'where have you been? I called you five times this morning'.

'I know, I'm sorry Sue Ellen. I hadn't seen my phone till 20 minutes ago' Ann said with a quite tone.

Ann sit down in front of her dear friend. Sue Ellen already knew what happened.

'You spent the night with Bobby, didn't you?' Sue Ellen asked to Ann.

'It didn't happened what you are thinking about. We were on the couch and we just fell asleep' Ann confessed.

'And something more. I can see it' Sue Ellen was looking at her.

'We kissed'. Ann couldn't help but told her 'We kissed again and again. We spent the night talking and kissing. This morning he showed me the ranch and I met Christopher. He saw us sleeping on the couch'. Ann was so embarrassed.

'Really? Did he tell you?' Sue Ellen was shocked.

'Yes, he said that we were too cute to wake us up' Ann said, smiling.

'Ooh what an awkward moment'. Sue Ellen was so right. She was watching in her eyes. 'Wait a moment. You are in love with him, aren't you?'

Ann didn't know what to respond to her, even if Sue Ellen already knew what was the answer to that question.

'I am, Sue Ellen. He is so sweet with me and I'm falling in love with him'. Ann couldn't help but admitted it.

Sue Ellen got up from the chair and she was walking over her. She set on the chair next to her.

'I'm so happy for you, Ann' she said with a very sweet tone. 'You deserve to be happy. Fortunately a good news'. Sue Ellen looked upset when she said it.

'Sue Ellen, what's the matter?' Ann said touching Sue Ellen's arm.

'Today is the anniversary of my wedding with JR and miss him so much' Sue Ellen said with a sad tone. 'I mean, he hurt me a lot of times in the past, but you know, he's the love of my life. I had never gone to visit him since he's in that nursing home. I know that if I let him come back in my life, he would turn it upside down'.

Sue Ellen really missed JR. Ann heard that he destroyed her life so many time, but she always found a way to forgave him and tried to have a new beginning but everytime he disappointed her.

Ann wanted to do something to help Sue Ellen but she didn't know what to do.

Sue Ellen was a great woman, she helped a lot of people, putting someone else's happiness before her.

Ann hugged Sue Ellen, it was the only thing that she could do.

* * *

When Bobby left Ann at the foundation, he drove to Christopher's office.

He really wanted talk to him about what happened that morning.

He saw him, Christopher was at his desk.

'Hi Christopher, can I talk to you for a moment?' Bobby said, walking over him.

Christopher watched him.

'Hi daddy. Sure. Is everything all right?' Christopher said.

'Yes, everything is all right. I wanted to talk to you about Ann'. Bobby didn't know how said it.

'Look, Daddy' Christopher got up and walking over him. 'It's so much time that you're alone and you deserve to be happy. I'm a grown man and I want you to be happy'. He took a break. 'Mum left us a lot of years ago, you need someone that really loves you. Ann looks a good and gentle woman. I'm happy for you, Daddy!'. Christopher was smiling.

Bobby couldn't be happier, he really needed to hear the Christopher's opinion about her beloved woman.

'So, it's not a problem if I stay with Ann, is it?' Bobby asked it.

'Daddy, you don't need my approvation, but if you want my opinion, I really like Ann' Christopher said it to him.

Bobby was so happy to hear that.

They hugged.

His son was one of the last memeber of his family that he got left.

He visted his brother every week, but JR never said anything; Sue Ellen lived in a beautiful house alone, he asked her to stay in Southfork but she said that she needed her space; and Lucy, the little Lucy, lived in a sweet apartment, closer to Ray's house, they were still friends.

'Oh Daddy. I will be at home alone tonight, I have to meet some friends of mine' Christopher said to him with a funny tone 'and I will be back tomorrow afternoon'.

Bobby understood what he was talking about.

After that conversation, he couldn't wait so long to see Ann again.

* * *

8pm.

Bobby was in the living room and he took the phone.

He definitely needed to hear Ann's voice.

'Hello?' Ann responded at the phone.

He missed her voice. He missed her.

'Good evening Annie!' Bobby said.

'Bobby? How did you get my number?' she asked with a surprised tone.

He was about to tell her when she said 'Don't tell me. I got it. Sue Ellen gave it to you, didn't she?' she said, smiling.

'She did. I needed to hear your voice' Bobby admitted.

'I'm glad you called me. I wanted to talk to you too'. Ann sounds really happy.

'Why don't you come over here tonight? We can go in the swimming pool!' Bobby suggested.

'Swimming pool now?' Ann asked with a curious tone.

'Yes, trust me, it's awesome in the evening' Bobby said.

He really wanted to see her again, talk to her and, most of all, kiss her.

'I trust you. I'll be there soon' Ann said before she closed the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**: Love and flames

A car arrived at Southfork.

Annie.

Bobby was sit on the edge of the swimming pool.

He saw her, she was wearing a red dress.

Bobby got up.

'Hi Annie, I have missed you' Bobby said while he was walking over her.

'I have missed you too, Bobby' Ann said while she was putting her bag on a deck chair.

They kissed.

'The water is hot' he said, holding her hands.

'That's sounds good' Ann said, laughing.

She started taking off her red dress.

Bobby couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her bikini was speechless, a black bandeau bikini. She was awesome.

She put the dress on the bag and she hugged Bobby from the behind.

'What do you think?' Bobby asked, watching the swimming pool.

'It's so beautiful' Ann responded to him.

'Let's go to have a bath' Bobby said, turning to her.

'Are you sure that we can…'

Ann wasn't able to finished her phrase because he took her into his arms.

'No, no, no, Bobby!' she said.

He jumped in.

'My God, Bobby!' Ann said, smiling.

They were watching each other's eyes and they started laugh.

They hugged and then they kissed so romantically.

They stayed in the water for a while.

Then they went out and they went to sit on the same deck, they both had a towel on their shoulder.

He hold her hand and he kissed her.

'Dear, what's the matter?'. Bobby noticed that she was thinking about something.

'I need to talk to you, Bobby' she said, trying to be quite.

Bobby watched her, scared.

'Annie, something's wrong?' he asked.

'No, everything is just fine but I need to tell you something', she took a breath before start again, 'I...I just don't want ruin everything'.

Bobby still watched her.

'I don't want rush anything. I know that we met just few days ago but.. I'm in love with you, Bobby!' she said.

It was so hard for her to said those words. She said them to only another man before, but his behavior turned his love in possession.

She needed to tell him her feelings.

'Oh Annie' he caressed her face, 'I love you too!' Bobby admitted.

Ann was very happy to hear that words. She had found the strength to tell Bobby her really feelings for him and she was surprised to see that he felt the same for her.

They kissed.

He slid his hand on her back and, in that moment, she realized that she wanted him more than anyone and more than anything.

She couldn't remember when it was the last time that she made love.

The last person was Harris, but it wasn't an act of love, she was sure about it. Harris forced her to do a lot of things, including making love. She was worthless and not pretty enough for him, but he loved her, that's what he used to say to her. He used her like a toy, to use it when he wanted, how he wanted and for how long he wanted.

Her thought vanished when Bobby touched her arm.

'Come with me, Ann' Bobby said while he was getting up.

She followed him. She exactly knew where they were going, she went in that room the previous day.

Bobby's bedroom.

He let her come in and he closed the door behind them.

They kissed again, but this time Bobby loosed her bra and he pulled it off.

Ann sit down on that beautiful bed. Bobby was very close to her.

She wanted him.

She loved him and most important, he loved her.

'You turned my life upside down' Bobby said, touching her hair and watching in her eyes, 'Oh, I love you, Ann Smith'.

And she loved him too. She loved hear that again.

She felt desired and loved.

Bobby stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. Ann was cut off as Bobby slowly started to move his lips on Ann's. Their lips moved in time with each other and Bobby raised his hands up to Ann's hair and tangled his fingers in it.

His other hand he pulled up to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand.

She moved from his lips to his neck thrusting her onto his thighs. She was in a total daze and all she cared about was how good it felt kissing Bobby. She pressed her chest against Bobby's, slowly running her hand over his crotch. Bobby started kissing Ann's jaw line, he was leaning over her as he did so.

He moved from her throat, down to her collar, then kissing her breasts. He touched her body so gently and passionately and Ann smiled when Bobby gently kissed her stomach.

Ann sat up and she pulled Bobby's pants off with one hand using the other to run her fingers over his stomach. Bobby then climbed on top of Ann and turned her head to the side, slowly licking her neck. Ann moaned and smiled.

Ann was at cloud 9. She felt free, again.

* * *

Made love with Ann was awesome.

Her body was beautiful and had her in his arms was fantastic.

Their bodies moved so perfectly together.

It was his best night ever.

It was morning, he guessed.

He watched his clock, it was 7.30am.

She was sleeping next him, so beautiful and so perfect.

He was watching her body heaved with every breath.

Bobby wanted Ann in his life, forever.

He decided to make her a surprise so he went to the bathroom and he wore his dressing gown.

He tried to not wake her up, so he went downstairs to cook her a sweet breakfast.

He started to prepare some coffee and some toasts with jam.

'Good morning, Bobby' Ann said with a lovely tone.

He didn't hear that she was coming. She was near the door.

She was wearing her pants and his jacket. She was so beautiful.

The first three buttons were undone. She wasn't wearing her bra and Bobby couldn't help but think about the amazing night that they spent together.

'Good morning, Annie' he said when she was walking over him. 'Did you sleep well?"'.

They kissed.

'I've just spent the best night of my life' Ann said, putting her arms on Bobby's neck. 'Did I interrupt something?' she asked, watching the kitchen.

'I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to cook you the breakfast and wake you up' Bobby admitted, 'but.. here you are'.

'You're so romantic, Bobby!'. Ann kissed him.

'I love you, Annie' he said.

Watching her, he noticed how much beautiful she was, even with a man jacket, without make up and her hair were uncombed.

'Would you like to have some breakfast?' he asked to her.

'Sure, I'm starving!'. She was laughing.

She sit down at the table and he brought her the coffee and the toasts that he prepared.

* * *

*What a wonderful night*. She couldn't help but think about the amazing night that Bobby and her had just spent. For the first time in a lot of years she felt alive, loved and desirable, and everything thanks to Bobby.

She had never felt more happy in her life, except one, a lot of years ago.

She remembered that night so clearly. It was night and she was pregnant. It was almost midnight, Harris and her were sleeping but she woke up.

'Harris' she said trying to wake him up 'It's time. The baby is about to born'.

Harris woke up. 'What?' he was watching in her eyes. 'We have to the hospital'.

She changed her clothes and Harris did as well.

They spent all the night in the hospital.

Ann though that a baby could change her relationship with Harris, but she was wrong.

A little baby was born at 7am.

'It's a girl, Mrs Ryland' the nurse said.

Harris took the baby.

'Aww Annie, this is our little girl. Emma Ryland' Harris said.

He decided the name of her baby without ask her opinion. But Emma was a beautiful name for that beautiful little baby.

She had to stop thinking of it. It was too much to hold for her.

'Bobby, I really have to go now' Ann said. She wanted stay here, with him, but she had to go home, to have a shower and to meet Sue Ellen.

'Now?' Bobby asked with a sad tone. 'Why don't you stay here for lunch?' he suggested.

She would love it, but she wanted to see Sue Ellen especially after what her said to her the previous day about JR.

'I can't. I have to go. I'll meet Sue Ellen for a brunch' Ann said.

'Yes, you should spend some time with her, she spent the anniversary of her wedding with JR alone. She needs to have someone near'. Bobby understood it.

'Thank you for understand it' Ann said while they started to walking over her car.

'Sure. Sue Ellen had already suffered a lot in her life. She deserves to be happy and to have you by her side' Bobby said caressing her face.

They already reached her car.

'See you soon, Bobby' she kissed him.

'Can't wait, honey' Bobby said 'have a great day'.

They kissed again.

She would loved to kiss him again and again, but she had to go.

She arrived at home in 15 minutes, it was 9am.

She jumped in the shower as soon as she could.

She had a long and hot shower. She needed it.

She sit on her couch, wearing her bathrobe, when someone knocked at the door.

'I'm coming' Ann said while she was going to the door.

She opened it and..

'Hi darlin'. The sound of his voice made her skin crawl, like always.

Harris.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**: The meaning of an hug

She couldn't believe it. Harris was in front of her.

'What do you want, Harris?' Ann said with a determinate tone.

'I just wanted to see how is my beautiful lady!' Harris said.

She hated him so much, for everything he done to her, all the pain and the bad moments that she had been through because of him.

'I'm not your lady anymore, Harris' Ann said 'so, what do you want from me?'.

He walked in her house.

'I need you' he confessed 'I miss you, Annie'.

She hated that name said from him.

'Get out of my house'. Ann tried to be strong enough, she couldn't let him do what he wanted. 'Or better, get out of my life, for good, this time'.

'Don't be so rude with me, sweetie' Harris put his hands on her hips and he loosed the belt of her bathrobe.

'Leave me, Harris! Get out of here' Ann screamed.

Ann took a step behind but her bathrobe opened in front of him. She hated the fact that he touched her.

Those hands hurt her so many times during their marriage that she couldn't remember how many.

'You can't tell me what I have to do!'. Harris was very closed to her.

'Harris leave this house before I call the police' Ann said while she was turning to reach the phone.

Harris blocked her.

'Where do you think you're going, Annie?'. Harris pulled off her bathrobe and he trough it away.

She was naked in front of him.

He had tighten her arm and he made her skin livid.

'Leave me, Harris. You're hurting me' Ann screamed.

He was really hurting her.

'I do anything I want with you, bitch!' Harris said while he was touching her body.

'Not anymore!'. Ann tried so hard to get herself free 'I'm not your toy anymore, Harris!'.

Ann tried to push him away but he slapped her on her face. She fell at the ground.

Some blood were going out of her mouth.

Ann was used to it. He slapped her so many time but that time was different.

Ann was different. She wanted to be free, once for all.

She wanted to be happy, with Bobby.

'It's not over!' Harris said with a angry tone.

Fortunately he left her. The moment he walked out of her house she felt safe.

Ann took her bathrobe and she cover herself.

She started cry.

She let Harris put his hands on her, again.

Ann hated herself for that.

* * *

When Ann left Southfork, Bobby changed his clothes.

He wanted to go for a ride, he wanted go to visit his parents' graves.

Bobby went to the stables when he saw Philip, a young groom.

'Good morning, Mr Ewing' Philip said, smiling.

'Good morning, Philip' Bobby said, 'how is your week?'.

'Fine thanks, Sir. And yours?' Philip asked.

'My week is just amazing!' Bobby said, smiling

Bobby went to the third stable on left, his favourite horse, a brown and beautiful horse.

He saddled the horse and he went for a ride.

He wanted to share what happened with his parents.

He arrived to the little cemetery in Southfork.

Bobby tied the horse at the big tree next to it.

'Hi mommy'. Bobby watched Miss Ellie's grave than he turned to Jock's 'Hi daddy'.

Bobby loved spend some time in that place, he missed his parents so badly.

'I went to visit JR few days ago, but nothing changed' Bobby said with a sad tone 'He didn't say anything. Sometime I miss to fight with him over Southfork but finally I can enjoy some silent in that house'.

He took a breath.

'I met a new woman the day before yesterday, she's terrific!'.

He spent almost an hour talking about Ann and about all his feelings for her.

'Ann looks like you, mama. She's a strong woman and she's traditional'.

He loved talk about Ann. He loved the way she made him feel.

Spending that time with his parents', he figured it out.

He knew what he had to with Ann.

* * *

Few hours later.

'Ann, are you in there?'

Ann was still at the ground, in the hall. Sue Ellen was at the door, but Ann didn't want to see anybody.

'Ann? It's me, Sue Ellen!'.

Ann didn't lock the door and Sue Ellen was coming inside.

She didn't want that someone could see her like that.

Sue Ellen saw her, at the ground with her bathrobe. Her lower lip swollen, livid and it was hurting her pretty much.

'Ann!' Sue Ellen said with a worried tone 'What are you doing here?' Sue Ellen said, reaching her.

Ann turned to her. Sue Ellen saw her mouth and she understood that something bad happened.

'Oh my God! Ann, what happened?'. Sue Ellen was touching her face. 'Who did this to you? Someone came inside?' she asked.

Ann was still crying.

'Harris'. Ann said only that name and she immediately thought about his hand on her face.

'What? Harris came here?' Sue Ellen said with a surprise and scared tone. 'He did this to you? What did he want from you?'.

Ann wasn't sure about what to say.

'He wanted me, like he used to' Ann said.

Sue Ellen was shocked, she saw it in her eyes. JR hit her so many times in the past, and now, Sue Ellen was seeing herself in Ann.

'Let's go on the couch. I bring you some water' Sue Ellen said, helping Ann to get up.

She sit on the couch and Sue Ellen brought her some water. She wasn't thirsty.

Ann was still crying. She promised to herself that Harris would had never do that again.

But he did.

'Darlin, what happened?' Sue Ellen asked.

Ann took a breath before start to tell her what happened.

'I just had a shower when someone knocked at the door. It was Harris'. Ann had her skin crawl saying his name. 'He came in and he wanted me. He wanted to abuse me'. Ann couldn't help but cry again.

'That son of a bitch' Sue Ellen said. 'You tried to resist him, didn't you?'.

'Actually I pushed him away but he had tighten my arms and.. he slapped me' Ann admitted.

'Oh my God, Ann, That's horrible'. Sue Ellen saw the bruises on her arm 'But he is gone right?'

Ann just nodded her head.

Sue Ellen hugged her. Ann was happy that she was there.

'Did you call someone?' Sue Ellen asked 'the police? Oh Ann, did you call Bobby?'.

*NO! Bobby doesn't have to know that*

'No but, please, Sue Ellen' Ann said, holding her hand 'Don't tell Bobby what happened here, please'.

Sue Ellen was confused.

'Why? Bobby has to know it'. Sue Ellen tried to persuade her. 'He can help you'.

'I don't want that he sees me like this. And nobody has to know it' Ann said. 'Please, Sue Ellen'.

'Okay. But now, let me take you some ice for your mouth' Sue Ellen said.

'Thank you very much, Sue Ellen'. Ann was smiling to her.

Sue Ellen was going to the kitchen when the phone rang.

* * *

*Com'on Annie, pick up*.

Bobby couldn't wait to tell her what were his plans for the night.

Dinner. Special place.. and a ring.

'Hello?'. It wasn't Ann's voice.

'Ann?' Bobby asked.

'Hi Bobby. No, it's me, Sue Ellen' she said.

*Why Sue Ellen was at Ann's apartment? It's 12am. What happened?* Bobby thought.

'Hi, Sue Ellen. Where is Ann? Is everything all right?' Bobby asked with a worried tone.

Sue Ellen waited a while before talk again.

'Yes, Bobby. I picked up because Ann is in the bathroom' Sue Ellen said.

*Something's wrong*. Bobby was sure about it.

'Sue Ellen, I know you more that anyone and I know that something's wrong' Bobby said, trying to be quite, 'What's going on?'.

'Harris came here' Sue Ellen admitted it.

'NO!' Ann screamed, 'Sue Ellen, why did you tell him?'.

Apparently Ann picked down the phone.

*What happened to Ann? What Harris did to her?*.

Bobby was shocked.

He ran to the car and he left Southfork to go to Ann.

For all the way Bobby thought about Ann.

He thought all the horrible things possible.

*What the hell Harris did to her? And why Ann said those things? Why he didn't have to know what happened?*

There were a lot of questions in his mind but he didn't know the answers.

Bobby drove as fast as he could.

He needed to know if Ann was fine.

When he arrived at Ann's house, he opened the door.

'Annie!' he said with a worried tone.

He saw Ann and Sue Ellen, they were on the couch.

He went to them. He sit down next to Ann.

'Ann, what happened?' he asked.

He saw her lip and the bruisers on her arms.

*Harris slapped her. That son of a bitch*.

She was wearing her bathrobe.

'Harris came her and he tried to abuse her' Sue Ellen said.

Ann was too shocked to talk about it.

'What he did to her?'. The anger was growing in Bobby.

'He wanted her, he pulled her off the bathrobe, she tried to push him away but he slapped her' Sue Ellen responded to him.

'Oh Annie' Bobby said with a sad tone than he caressed her face. 'I'm here now, don't worry honey'.

'There's something more..' Sue Ellen watched Ann, 'Harris said that it's not over. Honestly Bobby, I think he will come back, sooner or later'. Sue Ellen sounded worried.

Bobby was worried too. Harris slapped her, the next time could be worst.

'Is there something that I can do?' Bobby asked.

Ann turned to him and she said 'Just give me a hug'.

Bobby hugged her and she started cry.

'Oh, Annie, I'm so sorry. I should brought you at home' Bobby said.

'No, Bobby. It's not the first time. I was a stupid thinking that he would have never do that again' Ann said.

'Ann, it's not safe stay here. You have to leave this house'. Sue Ellen was right.

Bobby immediately though that she could come to live with him in Southfork.

'You can come to live with me' Bobby suggested.

Ann watched him, surprised.

'I phoned you because I wanted to ask you if you would liked to come to live with me, in Southfork' Bobby said.

It wasn't true, he wanted to ask her another thing, but he thought it wasn't the right moment for that.

He wanted to help her.

Bobby wanted to protect her.

'Are you sure?' Ann asked.

'I really wanted to ask you' Bobby smiled. He caressed her face 'I love you, Annie. I will protect you'.

Sue Ellen smiled at him. She knew he really loved Ann.

'I love you, Bobby'. They hugged.

'I will go in your bedroom and I start to prepare you things' Sue Ellen said.

'Thank you, Sue Ellen' Ann said with a gentle tone.

Sue Ellen went in Ann's bedroom.

They were alone, on the couch.

'I have to call, Carmen' Bobby said, while he was taking his phone.

He waited few seconds.

'Hello? This is Ewing residence' Carmen said at the phone.

'Hi Carmen, it's me, Bobby' he said. 'Can you please go in my bedroom and release some of my drawers? Ann will live with me from now'.

'Sure, Mr. Ewing' Carmen said, 'The room will be ready before you both get home'.

'Thank you, Carmen' he said.

'It's a pleasure, Mr. Ewing'.

He closed the conversation.

Ann heard all the conversation and she smiled to him even if she was still terrified.

Bobby couldn't help but hug her.

* * *

Bobby and Sue Ellen helped her to take all her clothes.

Ann was so pleased that she had them in her life.

Bobby went to put her bags in his car.

Ann was changing her clothes when Sue Ellen came in her bedroom.

'Are you okay, Ann?' she asked.

'Yes, thank you Sue Ellen for everything'. Ann was ready to go.

'You're welcome, darlin' Sue Ellen hugged her, 'I have to go now, I'll call you later'.

'Okay, thank you again' Ann smiled to her.

When Sue Ellen went out of her apartment, Bobby came in.

'Annie, are you ready to go?' Bobby said, holding her hands.

'Yes. I can't stay in this house anymore' she said.

'Let's go honey' Bobby said, putting his and on her shoulder.

They went out of that house, for good, she hoped.

She felt safe with Bobby.

They arrived at Southfork.

She went out of Bobby's car and he went out as well.

'Don't worry for the bags, Annie' Bobby said, reaching her 'I'll take them later'.

He put his arm around her shoulder.

'Thank you, Bobby' Ann said with a sweet tone.

They came in the kitchen.

Carmen was in there.

'The room is ready, Mr Ewing' she said to Bobby.

'Thank you, Carmen' he responded to her.

Ann and Carmen just smiled each other.

She didn't want to say anything.

They were almost near to the stairs, when Christopher saw them.

'Hi Daddy' he said. 'Good afternoon, Annie'.

He saw her and her lip.

'My God, what happened?' Christopher asked with a worried tone.

'Not now, son' Bobby responded before he could say something else. 'I will be back soon'.

Bobby hold her hand.

'Com'on, Annie. Let's go upstairs' Bobby said to her.

They went upstairs in Bobby's bed room.

She immediately thought about the night that Bobby and her spent just few hours before Harris.

Bobby let her sit on the bed and he sat next to her.

'You should get some sleep, dear' he said, caressed her hair.

She was exhausted.

'I should but Bobby, I need to ask you something first' Ann said. 'Please, don't do anything stupid against Harris. Please'. Ann was really begged him.

Harris was a powerful man and she didn't want that Bobby could get hurt.

'Why?' Bobby asked with a surprised tone, 'Annie, he hurt you so many times. I have to do something'.

Ann knew that Harris had to pay for everything he done to her, but she always lost against him.

'You can't do anything against him and I don't want he will hurt you or your family too!' Ann said, 'He left me and I'm here now, he can't touch me anymore'.

'_You're a part of my family now_, Ann. _I care about you_' Bobby said with a lovely tone.

'I know, Bobby'. Ann caressed his face, 'and _I love you_, but please, promise me that you won't do anything stupid against him'.

Bobby was watching her, she knew he was watching her lip too.

'I promise you, Annie' Bobby said.

She convinced him, at least, she hoped.

They hugged.

'It's better if you get some sleep now. I will be back later' he said touching her hairs.

'Thank you, Bobby' she smiled.

He kissed her forehead.

Bobby got up and he went out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ann lay down on the bed, trying to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**: Courage and Love

Bobby closed the door behind him.

He went downstairs and he went in the living room when Christopher was waiting for him.

Christopher got up when he came in the room.

'Dad!' he said, walking over him, 'What happened to Ann?'.

'Harris Ryland, her ex-husband, tried to abuse her but she pushed him away and he slapped her' Bobby said with a sad-angry tone.

'What?'. Christopher couldn't believe what Bobby said to him. 'How is Ann now?'.

'She's fine, just shocked' Bobby responded to him, 'But she said that she was used to it, he hurt her again in the past' Bobby said.

'He has to pay for that. What are you gonna do?' Christopher said.

'I don't know. I promised to her that I won't do anything stupid against him' Bobby said with an insecure tone.

'But you have to. I know you're thinking about what to do' Christopher said, 'If you need some help, you just have to tell me'.

'Thank you, son' Bobby touched Christopher's shoulder.

'I can see how much you care about her' Christopher said.

'I really do care about her' Bobby said with a smile.

'Apparently she stole your heart' Christopher said with a funny tone.

'Oh, damn, she did' Bobby responded to him.

'I'm so happy for you, daddy. You deserve it' he said.

'Thanks, son' Bobby smiled.

Christopher's phone started ring so he went out.

Bobby went to his office, trying to find a way to punish Harris.

He sat at his desk.

*I have to find a way, for Ann. But what?*

Ann trusted him, he had to help her.

No matter what.

* * *

Few hours later.

Ann got up in Bobby's bedroom. She was surprised that she got some sleep.

Her lip wasn't too swollen and it didn't hurt anymore.

Someone knocked at door.

'Come in' Ann said.

'I'm sorry, Ma'am, but someone wants to see you' Carmen said with a quite tone.

'Thank you. I'll be downstairs in a minute' Ann said.

She got up and she saw that her bags were near to the bed.

Ann combed her hairs and she went downstairs.

She couldn't believe that.

Not again.

Harris was near the kitchen table.

*How did he find me? What the hell he wants?*

'Hi Ann' Harris said.

'How did you find me? What do you want again?' she said out loud.

Bobby heard her and he was coming in the kitchen. He was next to her.

'Harris Ryland. What are you doing in my home?' Bobby asked.

'And you call this a "Welcome"?' Harris said with a funny tone. 'By the way, I'm here for Ann, not for you'.

'What do you want from her?'. The anger was growing in Bobby, she could see it.

Ann was scared, Bobby and Harris in the same room, in front of each other.

'She's my ex-wife and I have every right to talk to her' Harris said.

'Not anymore' Ann said out loud.

She wanted to cry, but she had to be strong.

'I invite you to leave this house before someone gets hurt, Harris' Bobby said with a serious tone.

Harris started laugh. Ann knew that laugh, he didn't want to give up on her.

'What do you wanna do? Shot me?' Harris said, laughing.

'GO, Harris. Leave this house and don't ever come back' Ann said to her ex-husband.

*How could I marry a man like this? Such a piece of work*.

'I just want to talk with you, Ann' Harris said with a false sad tone.

Harris took a step closer to her.

'Leave!' Bobby said out loud putting himself ahead of Ann, between her and Harris.

'This is not you're business, Ewing man' Harris said, trying to provoke him.

'Oh, it is. You're in my house and you came here just to hurt Ann' Bobby responded to him.

Ann was so scared. Something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what to do.

'I got it now. You're in love with Ann' Harris said, 'Take it as an advice, don't trust her, she's a slut'.

Bobby punched him as soon as Harris said that word.

Ann came in front of Bobby and she said 'No, Bobby. This is what he wants, makes you the guilty one'.

She tried to convince him.

Ann didn't notice that Harris came behind her.

He punched Bobby.

Bobby fell at the ground.

'NO!' Ann screamed, she reached him. 'Bobby, are you okay?'

'I'm fine' he said, touching her face.

She knew Harris was still there, watching at them.

'Oh look at this. What a beautiful picture' Harris said with a sarcastic tone, 'I'm about to cry'.

It was too much. Ann couldn't bear it.

She got up and she turned to Harris.

'Listen to me, Harris!' she said with an harsh tone, 'leave this home, NOW! Leave me alone, for good'.

Ann was surprised, she had never felt so strong in her life.

'Harris, you have to move on. Stay with you sociopathic mother and stay out of my life' she continued.

In the meantime, Bobby got up.

'Oh com'on Annie' Harris said to her, 'You can't do this to me'.

Harris touched her shoulder.

Not again.

Ann slapped him, so thigh.

Harris was watching her, surprised.

'Leave!' she said out loud.

He didn't expect it.

'NOW!' Ann screamed.

Harris watched Bobby and he left the house.

* * *

Bobby couldn't believe it.

Ann slapped Harris.

'Annie' he said, reaching her.

She turned to him.

'Are you okay?' Bobby asked.

'I couldn't be happier. I finally found the strength to face him and I beat him' Ann said, smiling.

'You did. I'm so happy for you, honey' Bobby said to her, 'You can be happy again from now'.

'I want to be happy with you, Bobby' she said, wrapping her hands around his neck.

'I love you, Annie' he said.

'I love you too, Bobby'.

They kissed.

Someone opened the sliding door behind them.

Bobby and Ann turned to it.

Christopher.

'I just saw Harris, leaving Southfork' he said, 'Is everything all right?'.

'Ann just slapped him and he walked away' Bobby said

Christopher watched Ann, surprised.

'It's true' Ann said and a beautiful smile appeared on her face.

'That's great. You rock, Ann' he said.

Ann smiled to him.

'Oh I almost forgot it' he said, 'Welcome home, Ann'.

'Thank you, Christopher' she said.

Bobby was so pleased that his son liked Ann, it meant a lot for him.

'Christopher, can I talk to you for a minute in my office?' Bobby asked to his son.

'Sure, dad' he responded to him.

Bobby turned to Ann, 'Honey, I'll be right back, okay?'.

'Sure, I'll take a look at the house in the meantime' Ann said.

'Make yourself at home' Bobby said, smiling at her.

She smiled back.

Bobby and Christopher went in the office.

Bobby sat on his desk and Christopher was in front of him.

'Christopher, I know you said that you want me to be happy and I'm very happy Ann' Bobby didn't know how to go on.

'I really meant that and I really like Ann' Christopher said.

'So if I will ask to Ann to marry me, and if she will accept..' Bobby tried to finish the sentence.

'It'd be a honor for me to be your _groomsman' Christopher said, smiling. _

Bobby couldn't help but smile.

'Thank you, son'.

They hugged.

Bobby went back of his desk, he took off the picture on the wall and he opened the safe.

It was there, in that little blue box.

Bobby took it and closed the safe. He turned to Christopher.

'I have to go now, son. I have something to do' Bobby said to him.

'See you later, dad' he responded to him.

Bobby went out of his office and he went in the kitchen.

He was looking for Ann.

She was sitting on the couch. She got up when she saw him.

'Annie, come with me. I have to show you something' Bobby said to her, reaching her.

'Where are we going?' she asked with a surprised tone.

Bobby hold her hand and they started walk out of the house.

'It's a surprise' Bobby said, smiling.

They went to the car.

Bobby opened her the door, as always, then he got in too.

He started to drive.

* * *

Ann hadn't idea where Bobby was going.

They were in a woods, not too far from the house.

He stopped the car in front of a big oak.

They went out of the car.

Bobby hold her hand and they went near to the oak.

'What is this, Bobby?' she asked.

There were carved a lot of names.

Ann read "Bobby + Pam".

*Pam is Bobby's first wife. He mentioned her during their first date, in Southfork* she thought.

'This is a special oak, Annie. There are my parents, Jock and Miss Ellie. JR and Sue Ellen. Christopher and Carmen's daughter, Elena..' Bobby said.

'You and Pamela..' Ann said it first.

'She is the past, you are my present' Bobby said, watching her.

He knelt down.

Ann couldn't believe it.

'And I'd love to have you in my future!' Bobby said, smiling.

Bobby took a little box from his pocket and he opened it.

'Ann Smith, will you marry me?' Bobby asked.

'My God, Bobby!'. Ann was so surprised and incredibly happy. 'I will. I will marry you, Bobby'.

He took her hand and he put that beautiful ring on her finger.

She couldn't be happier.

Bobby got up and kissed her so romantically.

It was a never ending kiss.

Ann loved the feelings that she was feelings.

'I love you, Bobby' she said, hugging him.

'I love you too, Annie' Bobby said to her. 'Wait a minute'.

Bobby went to the car.

Ann was staring that beautiful ring on her finger, when Bobby came back with a knife.

'It's time to put our names on this oak' Bobby said, starting to carve their names.

"BOBBY + ANN" he carved on a vertical way.

*Bobby's so cute and lovely* she thought.

Bobby turned to her.

'So, what do you think?' he asked.

'It's perfect' she said, wrapping her hands around his neck. 'I love you, Bobby'.

Everything was just perfect, Bobby, the proposal and then the oak.

'I love you, future Mrs Ewing' Bobby said, laughing.

They kissed.

'We just have to decide the day' Bobby said.

Ann couldn't wait for so long.

They were holding each other's hands.

'As soon as we can' she said, 'I can't wait to be your wife'. She smiled

He smiled back.

'Why don't we go abroad for the wedding?' Bobby suggested.

Ann watched Bobby surprised.

'Like where?' she asked.

'What do you think about Hawaii? Just me, you, Christopher and Sue Ellen' he said.

'Oh Bobby, you're so romantic' she kissed him. 'I would love to marry you on the beach'.

He smiled to her.

'I have some business to take care of before leave Dallas' Bobby said, 'What do you think? Seven days from today?' Bobby suggested.

'Can't wait, Bobby' she said with a big smile on her face.

They kissed, romantically.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**: The importance of friends

Bobby woke up in his bedroom.

Ann was sleeping next to him.

Bobby's arm was around Ann and her hand was on his chest.

*She said 'YES', she accepted to marry me. I'm the luckiest man in the world* he thought.

They spent the night talking, making plans for the wedding and kissing.

He loved how their mouths moved so perfectly.

They had decided for an easy and private wedding, just them and the two most important people of their life.

Sue Ellen and Christopher.

Even after all, Sue Ellen was still his best friend. They had spent a lot of moments together, bad and good, but they could always count on each other.

Thanks to her, he met Ann.

*My soulmate* he thought.

Bobby's ex-wives were not like Ann.

Ann was stronger than them. Pamela was strong too, she stood up to JR for a lot of years but she decided to run away a lot of years ago, and Jenna wasn't strong enough.

Bobby watched Ann sleeping.

'I love you, Annie' he whispered.

He kissed her forehead.

Ann opened her eyes.

'Good morning, beautiful' Bobby said to her.

She smiled.

'Good morning, darlin' she said, caressing his cheek.

'I didn't want to wake you up. Sorry' Bobby said.

'Don't worry, honey. I was about to wake me up' Ann said, smiling

They kissed passionately.

He touched her shoulder, then her arm and her hip.

Ann smiled; she knew what he wanted to do.

She started unbutton his shirt, touching his chest and kissing it.

Bobby moaned when her lips touched his chest.

'You're terrific, Annie' he said, gasping.

She stopped and watched him in his eyes 'I love you Bobby' she said.

'I love you too, Annie' he said then he moved over her.

He slipped his hand on her leg, then on her stomach under her blue nightgown.

She took off his jacket and she touched his back. Bobby loved her more than anything.

He wanted her.

He wanted that their bodies were moving as one, again.

That's exactly what happened.

* * *

Bobby knew how to make her feel alive.

The way he moved inside of her, made her moan a lot of times.

His body on and inside of her made her feel at cloud 9.

It was late morning; they spent the entire morning making love.

They were in each other's arm, naked, under the covers.

Ann loved stay in his arms, she loved how he cuddled her.

She could feel Bobby's heart beating. She felt happy, safe and loved when she had him near.

Her cell phone rang, ruining that romantic moment.

She took the phone that was on the bedside.

Sue Ellen.

'Hello?' Ann said.

'Hi, Ann. It's me, Sue Ellen' she said, 'I hope I don't interrupt anything'.

Ann turned to see Bobby, he smiled to her.

'No, don't worry' she said with a lovely tone, 'I need to talk to you, Sue Ellen'.

'Is everything all right?' Sue Ellen asked, worried.

'Yeah, it's more than right' Ann said, watching the ring on her finger. 'Where we can meet?'.

'We can meet at the foundation in 20 minutes, okay?' she suggested.

'Perfect. See you later. Bye' Ann said.

'Bye bye' Sue Ellen said before to close the conversation.

Ann turned to Bobby and she kissed him than she wore her dressing gown and she stood up.

'I have to take a shower before meet Sue Ellen' she said.

'I have too. We can have a shower together. What do you think?' Bobby suggested, smiling.

'I would love it but if I will, I would be in late to meet Sue Ellen' she smiled.

'You're right. I have to meet some people too' Bobby said, with a sad tone.

Ann touched his face.

'Maybe the next time, sweetheart' Ann said with a seductive tone.

'I count on it' Bobby said, laughing.

'Ooh me too. Believe me' she said walking over the bathroom.

She had a quick and hot shower.

She wore an a pair of black jeans and a white jacket and she jumped in the car.

When Ann arrived at the foundation, Sue Ellen was going out of her car.

She parked her car next to Sue Ellen's and she went out.

'Hi, darlin' Sue Ellen said, smiling

'Hi, Sue Ellen' Ann said.

They hugged.

'Let's go for a walk' Ann proposed.

They went in the big garden in front of the foundation and they sat on a bench.

'How are you?' Sue Ellen asked.

She didn't know what happened the previous day, anything of it.

'I'm great. Harris came to Southfork' Ann said.

Sue Ellen watched her, shocked.

'Bobby punched him because he called me a slut, but Harris punched him back and he fell to the ground' Ann continued.

'Is Bobby alright?' she asked, worried.

'He's fine. Harris said something stupid about me and Bobby so I slapped him. Before I could slap him again, he left Southfork. For good' she responded.

Ann wasn't sure about the last thing. Harris would have never given up on her, but he would stay away for a while.

'You slapped him?' Sue Ellen said with a surprised tone.

Ann nodded her head, smiling.

'I'm happy for you, honey' she said, hugging her.

'Thanks, dear' Ann said. 'But I didn't came here to talk to you about this'.

Sue Ellen watched her, in silent.

Ann showed her the ring on her finger.

'Oh my God' Sue Ellen said with a big smile on her face, 'Bobby asked you to marry him?'.

'He did. He asked it in front of the oak where there are carved the names of the Ewing couples. And I said yes'. Ann couldn't help but smile.

'I'm so happy for both of you. You both deserve it' she said.

'Sue Ellen..' Ann took a breath 'Would you like to come to Hawaii with us and be my bridesmaid?'.

'Really, Ann?' Sue Ellen asked, 'I would love to be your bridesmaid'.

'Thank you, Sue Ellen' Ann said, smiling.

They hugged.

Sue Ellen interrupted the hug

'Wait a minute..' she said 'Did you say Hawaii?'.

'I did. Bobby wants an easy and a romantic wedding on the beach' Ann responded, smiling.

'Wow! Bobby always surprises me' Sue Ellen said, laughing. 'So, when it's the big day?' she asked.

'Next week' Ann responded to her, 'But I will need a dress. So, would you like to come with me to have shopping?'.

'That's sounds great' Sue Ellen said and she got up, 'Let's go, darlin'.

Ann got up and they went to her car.

Ann needed a shopping afternoon with her best friend.

* * *

Bobby had a shower after Ann and he went downstairs for a cup of coffee.

Christopher was at the table, working on something.

When Bobby went in the kitchen, Christopher rose his head up and he watched him, smiling.

'Apparently she said yes' Christopher started the conversation.

*What?* he though.

'How do you know it?' Bobby asked.

Bobby took a cup and he poured some coffee in it.

He took a sip.

'Because the walls are thin and since my bedroom is near to yours, probably I may have heard some noises this morning' Christopher said, smiling.

Bobby has almost choked with that sip.

*What the hell? Did Christopher really hear us this morning?*

'Hmm, yeah, she said yes' Bobby said, trying to not look embarrassed.

'Dad, don't be embarrassed. You're not too old to enjoy the pleasures of the life' Christopher said.

'I know, but it's still embarrassing' Bobby said.

They started to laughing.

'So, what did you decided? A big Ewing wedding style in Southfork?' Christopher asked.

'Actually not. We'll fly to Hawaii for the wedding. Me, Ann, you and Sue Ellen' Bobby said.

Christopher was watching him, surprised.

'When?' he asked.

'Next week' Bobby said with a big smile on his face.

Christopher got up and he reached his dad.

'You're still so romantic, dad. I'll be there, by your side' Christopher said.

'Thank you, son. Well, it's not easy to not be romantic with Ann' Bobby said.

They hugged.

Bobby made a lot of mistakes in the past, sometimes to be really ashamed of, but he was happy that Christopher was supporting him.

'Now, I have a lot of things to do before the wedding' Bobby said.

'Sure. I have to a lot of things to do as well' he responded.

Bobby went to his office with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He closed the door behind him and he sat at his desk.

* * *

'What do you about this one?' Ann asked, going out from the dressing room.

Sue Ellen was sat on an armchair in front of her.

Ann was wearing a long white dress with thin straps.

'No, it's not the right kind of dress for a wedding' Sue Ellen said 'Try this one'.

Sue Ellen gave her a short white dress.

'Okay, I'll try it' Ann said, coming in the dressing room.

Ann took off the long dress and she wore the short one.

'I still don't understand why you don't want to go to a wedding dresses shop' Sue Ellen said.

'I told you, I don't want to spend a lot of money for a dress. I'm not that kind of person' Ann said from the changing room.

'I know, but it's gonna be your special day with Bobby' Sue Ellen was trying to persuade her.

'I know but I just wanna spend the best day of my life, without caring about the dress' Ann said.

Ann opened the dressing room and she saw Sue Ellen's face.

She was speechless.

'So, what about this?' Ann said, walking out and turning on herself.

Sue Ellen got up.

'This is perfect, Ann' she said, walking over her.

Ann turned to the changing room to watch herself in the mirror.

Sue Ellen was right.

'This is perfect' she said, smiling.

_Her dress was like any other. Bobby would think she would wear something of elegance and spontaneous but it wasn't in her nature. She wore a simple conservative short white dress with sleeves._

Sue Ellen came behind her and she put her hands on Ann's shoulder.

'You're beautiful, darlin' Sue Ellen whispered, 'Bobby is lucky to have you'.

'Thank you, Sue Ellen' Ann said, watching her in the mirror 'but I'm the lucky one'.

Sue Ellen smiled.

Ann turned to her and she hugged her best friend.

She felt incredibly lucky to have such a dear friend like Sue Ellen in her life. Thanks to her, she met Bobby and she would be her bridesmaid.

Ann would never be grateful enough for what she had.

'I'll bring the dress at my place' Sue Ellen said, 'You maybe don't care about the dress, but I'm still a traditional woman and I don't want Bobby could see the dress before the wedding. Okay?'.

Ann smiled.

They both started to laugh.

'You're right. Traditions are traditions' Ann said.

'Great. Now, let's go to have lunch, I'm starving!' Sue Ellen said.

'So am I. I'll be ready in 5 minutes' Ann responded to her, walking in the changing room.

Ann changed her clothes and she bought the dress.

She couldn't wait to wear it and to walk over Bobby on the beach.

* * *

Few hours later.

Bobby was still in his office, working on some business.

He raised his head when he heard the door was opening.

Ann.

He stood up and he went out of his office.

She was in front of him with some bags in her hand.

'Hello' he said, smiling.

He was happy to see her.

'Hi, honey' she said.

They kissed.

'How did it go with Sue Ellen?' he asked.

He knew already the answer.

'She will come with us and she will be my bridesmaid' she responded to him, smiling.

'I'm happy for you, sweetheart' Bobby said. 'Did you buy something?' he continued.

'I did. I bought the white dress for the wedding and the lingerie to wear after it..' she said with a seductive tone '..for when we will be alone' she said, winking at him.

Bobby was so curious.

'Can I see them?' he asked.

'Of course you can't' Ann said, smiling.

Bobby was trying to see something in those bags

She put her hand under his chin and she rose his face, 'Don't worry, honey. They are not in those bags. Sue Ellen took them' she said laughing.

Ann smiled to him.

Bobby smiled back.

*How much I love this woman?* he thought.

'Well, I tried' he said, holding her hips and kissing her.

'I can't wait to be your wife' she said.

'Neither I do. I love you, Annie' he said.

'I love you too, Bobby'.

They kissed.

Bobby would never get tired of kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**: The perfect day!

One week later.

Hawaii.

Someone knocked at the door.

Ann went to open it.

'Hi, darlin' Sue Ellen said with a big smile and a garment bag in her hand.

Her white dress.

'Hi, Sue Ellen' she said.

She kissed her cheek.

'Hi, Sue Ellen' Bobby said, walking out of the bathroom.

'What the hell are you doing here, Bobby?' Sue Ellen asked with a funny tone. 'You have to go to Christopher's room, I'll take care of Ann'. She smiled.

He smiled her back.

'Alright. I'm about to go' he said, reaching Ann at the door 'See you at beach in an hour, honey'.

He kissed her forehead.

'Can't wait. I love you, Bobby' Ann said.

'I love you too, Annie'.

They kissed.

Bobby walked out of their room and Sue Ellen closed the door.

Sue Ellen was already ready for the wedding, she was wearing a short blue dress and such a beautiful grey heels. She was stunning, as always.

'We have a lot of things to do before the wedding' Sue Ellen said, turning to her.

'I know. I'm about to have a shower and I'll be right back' Ann said, smiling.

'Perfect. In the meantime I prepare the things that we will need' she said, putting the garment bag on the bed.

Ann went to the bathroom and she had a quick and cold shower. It was very hot in Hawaii.

*Or it's me that I'm nervous?* she thought, smiling.

In less than an hour she would be the Mrs. Ewing. Ann was so excited for that.

Ann wiped her hair and she went out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe.

'I have already seen this scene. You help me with the dress, the make-up and all for Bobby' Ann said, smiling at her dear friend.

'I was thinking about that too. I'm so happy to be here today. Thank you, Ann' Sue Ellen said, holding Ann's hands.

'No, I have to thank you. You introduced me Bobby, you helped me so many times and if I'm here today, it's thanks to you, Sue Ellen' Ann said.

They hugged.

Ann couldn't be happier to have her.

'We don't have so much time. Com'on, wear the dress' Sue Ellen said, taking the dress.

Ann took off the bathrobe, she was wearing a flesh-colored bra and flesh-colored underpants.

Sue Ellen gave her the dress and she helped her to wear it.

She loved the dress as much as the first time she wore it.

A beautiful smile appeared on both faces.

Ann walked to the wardrobe and she took a beautiful while heels.

'How can we wear these on the beach?' Sue Ellen asked, talking about the shoes.

'I will take them off during the wedding. I will use them to go to the beach and for the dinner' Ann said, smiling.

'That's a great idea' Sue Ellen responded to her.

They both laughed.

Ann went in front of the mirror and she put the red lipstick and some mascara.

'You're so beautiful, darlin' Sue Ellen said, watching her.

'Thank you, Sue Ellen' Ann said, turning to her.

'I have something for you' she said, taking a packet from her wallet.

'What is this?' Ann asked, taking the packet.

'I hope you like. I saw your bouchet so I thought that it could work' she said, smiling.

Ann opened the packet.

There was an hair clip with a violet orchid. It was beautiful and perfect since her bouchet was a bunch of violet orchids.

Ann took it, 'May you..?' she said to Sue Ellen.

'With pleasure' she responded to her.

Sue Ellen took it and she took Ann's hair and she put the hair clip on her hair.

They smiled at each other.

Sue Ellen took a step behind her and she watched Ann, from tip to tail.

'You're perfect, darlin' she said, holding her hands.

'Thank you, Sue Ellen' Ann said, smiling.

Ann had tears in her eyes.

'Oh, don't do that. You don't want to ruin the make-up, do you?' Sue Ellen said, smile.

She knew how to make her smile.

They laughed.

* * *

'Dad, are you ready?' Christopher asked from the bedroom.

Bobby was in the bathroom.

'You don't want to be in late at your own wedding, do you?' Christopher said, joking with him.

Bobby went out of the bathroom.

'Of course I don't' Bobby said, smiling. He reached his son, 'So what do you think?' he asked.

Bobby was wearing a man's suit, total white.

'Great choice, dad' Christopher said.

They went off of Christopher's bedroom and they went on the beach.

When they arriverd, Bobby saw the beautiful flower arc and next to it there was the Reverend Thomas.

'You must be Mr. Ewing' she said, shocking Bobby's hand.

'Nice to meet you Reverend Thomas. Please, call me Bobby' Bobby said, smiling.

'My pleasure, Bobby' he said.

Bobby turned to Christopher, 'This is my son, Christopher'.

They shook their hands.

'Nice to meet you, Christopher' Reverend Thomas said, then he turned to Bobby, 'Mr Ewing, since it's a private ceremony, I will say something at the beginning and at the end, so I will give you and to the bride some time to say your own promises'.

'That's sounds perfect. Thank you, Reverend' Bobby said, smiling at him.

Bobby glanced the view.

Priceless.

The sea at the sunset was perfect for the wedding.

*Perfectly romantic for Ann* he thought.

Than he watched behind him.

Bobby saw Sue Ellen, walking over the flower arc. She had two pair of shoes in her hands, her shoes and Ann's.

'It's time, daddy' Christopher said, smiling and giving a pat on his back.

Sue Ellen put the shoes on the beach and she smiled at Bobby.

He smiled her back.

Bobby turned and he saw her.

Ann.

Bobby had no words to describe her, she was so beautiful.

She was holding a bunch of violet orchids.

The short white dress was perfect.

*She's flawless* he thought.

Ann was walking over him, smiling.

Bobby loved her smile.

She reached him and she gave the bouchet to Sue Ellen.

'You're stunning' Bobby whispered to her.

'So you are' she whispered him back.

Bobby couldn't help but watch her.

'We are here gathered to celebrate Bobby and Ann's wedding' Reverend Thomas started, 'Bobby, after you'.

Ann watched him.

Bobby hold her hands.

'I love you, Annie' Bobby started. 'I met you just few weeks ago but you changed my life the moment I saw you. You're the most beautiful and strong woman I've ever met' Bobby took a breath, Ann smiled. 'I'm too old to think about the past, so let's think about the present. You're here, in front of me, with this beautiful dress and we're about to get married. Thanks to you, my life is complete now. You brought happiness, love and passion in my life. I've never felt in this way before' he smiled at her, 'I love you, Annie, more than anything. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life you with' Bobby said.

Ann had happy tears in her eyes.

* * *

Everything was just perfect. The view, the flower arc, the beach and.. Bobby.

After the beautiful words that Bobby just told her, she was fighting back the tears.

Reverend Thomas turned to her.

It was her moment.

'Bobby' she took a breath, smiling 'in just few weeks you made me a stronger woman. You made me feel loved, desired, safe and worthy to be. Thanks to you I found the strength to fight my past and get free, to start my new life with you. You saw me thought awful moments but you were there to help me and love me. You've been the light that brought me out of the dark of my life' she smiled at him. 'I will never be grateful enough for everything you've done for me. You're the best man I know. I love you, Bobby'.

Ann caressed his face, he was smiling.

They turned to Reverend.

'The rings?' he asked.

'Here they are' Christopher said, giving them to Ann and Bobby.

'Do you, Bobby Ewing, take Ann Smith to be your lawful wedded wife?' he asked.

'I do' Bobby said with a big smile, putting the ring on her finger.

'Do you, Ann Smith, take Bobby Ewing to be your lawful wedded husband?'.

'I do' she said, putting the ring on his finger.

'With the power vested in me by the United State of America, I now pronounce you husband and wife' Reverend Thomas said.

He turned to Bobby, 'You may kiss the bride', he said with a funny tone.

'Oh I know that' Bobby said, laughing.

All of them laughed.

He came closer to her, with one of his hand he caressed her face and with the other one he encircled her waist.

They kissed.

It was a romantic and passionate French kiss.

Sue Ellen, Christopher and Reverend Thomas were applauding.

Ann was at could 9.

*Bobby organized the most beautiful wedding ever. The perfect one*

When the kiss was over, Bobby turned to Christopher and Ann turned to Sue Ellen.

'Congratulations, darlin' Sue Ellen said, hugging her.

'Thank you, sweetheart' she responded to her.

Than Ann went to Christopher.

They hugged.

'Congratulations. Welcome into the family, Ann' Christopher said.

'Thank you, Christopher' she said, smiling.

Bobby hold her hand they went by the sea.

Sue Ellen and Christopher were few steps behind them.

'I love you, Mrs. Ewing' Bobby said, encircled her waist.

Ann put her arms on Bobby's shoulders.

'This is the best wedding ever. I love you, Bobby' she said.

They kissed again!

Another passionate kiss.

The scenery was speechless.

'Hey, newlyweds!' Christopher said, 'Watch over here'.

They turned to him, he had his cell.

'Oh Ann, don't forget this' Sue Ellen said, giving her the bunch of violet orchids.

'Thank you, Sue Ellen' Ann said.

They took a lot of pictures, with Sue Ellen and Christopher too.

They spent few time on the beach, all together, as a family.

'Let's go to have dinner' Bobby said, holding Ann's hand.

'Yeah, I'm starving' Christopher said.

All of them laughed, walking over the restaurant along the beach.

* * *

They arrived in the restaurant.

The restaurant owner was walking over them.

Bobby was holding Ann's hand. Christopher and Sue Ellen were behind them.

'Good evening. Can I help you?' he said, smiling.

'Good evening. I booked a table on the terrace' Bobby said.

'Name?' the man asked.

'Ewing' Bobby said, smiling.

'Please, follow me' the owner said walking in that beautiful restaurant.

They follow him on the terrace on the beach.

It was such a romantic place with candles and soft music at the background.

'This is you table, Mr. Ewing' he said.

'Thank you' Bobby said, smiling.

They sat at the table. Sue Ellen was in front of Ann and Christopher was in front him.

'Oh. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ewing' the owner said, smiling at Ann and Bobby.

'Thank you' Ann said with a surprised tone and smiling.

The man left the menus on the table and he went away.

Ann turned to Bobby. He came closer to her, and he kissed her cheek.

'I love you' he whispered to her ear.

Ann smiled at him.

They had such a wonderful dinner.

The sounds of the sea and the candles created a brilliant atmosphere.

After the dinner, they all went on the beach to take a walk at twilight.

Bobby was holding Ann's hand and next to them, Sue Ellen was strolling friendly arm in arm with Christopher.

'Shouldn't you two go to the hotel to start your life together?' Christopher asked, joking.

'Actually..' Bobby said, 'We should' turning to Ann, smiling.

Ann smiled.

'Will you go to the hotel now?' Ann asked to Sue Ellen and Christopher.

'I'd like to do another walk on the beach' Sue Ellen responded.

'Would you like some company, Aunt Sue Ellen?' Christopher asked to her, smiling.

'Sure, I would darlin' she responded, smiling.

*I'm so happy that Christopher has such a great aunt* Bobby thought.

'So, we can go to the hotel' Bobby said, 'See you tomorrow at breakfast'.

'Maybe it's better if we meet at lunch. You're gonna have a busy night' Christopher said, joking.

Bobby watched Ann, surprised.

They all laughed.

'Alright, Christopher' Ann said, 'See you both at lunch'.

Ann hugged Sue Ellen while Bobby hugged Christopher.

'Bye bye' Bobby said, taking Ann's hand and walking over the hotel.

'Have a great night you both' Christopher said with a funny tone.

'Christopher!' Sue Ellen said, smiling and giving a pat on his back.

'Sure we will' Ann responded to him, laughing.

They took the key of their room in the hall and they took the elevator.

Floor 5.

Bobby had never stopped to hold Ann's hand.

They kissed in the elevator since the moment the doors were closed till the moment that they were open.

They walked in the corridor until they were in front of their room.

Bobby unlocked the door.

Ann was about to get in but he stopped her.

'What's wrong?' she asked, surprised.

'Nothing. But even if it's not our house, the husband must carry the bride over the threshold' Bobby said, smiling.

Ann laughed.

Bobby took her in his arms.

'Oh, I love you, Bobby' she said, putting her arms around his neck.

'I love you too, Annie' he responded to her, smiling.

They kissed passionately.

They were still kissing when Bobby walked in the room and closed the door behind their back.

Bobby put down Ann.

He encircled her waist. She still had her arms around his neck.

'Let's start our life together' he said with a seductive tone.

Ann smiled.

They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**: The honeymoon

Ann was holding Bobby's hands.

'Just give me few minutes. I'll be back soon' she whispered to his ear.

'Come back soon' Bobby said, kissing her forehead.

Ann smiled at him, walking over the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her, starting to unzip the white dress.

She pulled it off and she pulled her bra off too.

She took the black lingerie with lace and sleeves that she bought with Sue Ellen the week before.

She watched herself in the mirror and she smiled.

Ann was finally happy with Bobby; she found the love of her life.

*I'm the luckiest woman in the world* she thought.

She was. After everything she had been through, she deserved to be happy.

She turned; she walked over the door, opening it.

Ann noticed that the lights were off but Bobby lighted up some candles.

'Oh, Bobby' she said with a surprised tone.

Bobby turned to her, smiling.

She had no idea where he found them, but it was so romantic.

'Do you like it, Annie?' he said, walking over her.

'I love it. It's so romantic' she said, starting unbuttoned Bobby's shirt. 'And I love you, Bobby'.

She started to caress his chest and they kissed.

Ann pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

He took her in his arms. Her legs were around his hips and her arms were around his neck.

They were kissing and Bobby started to walk over the beautiful bed in the middle of the bedroom.

She'd never felt anything more proper in her life than the heat of Bobby engulfing her completely, her body caught in his arms.

Bobby laid her down. 'This night is gonna be unforgivable' he whispered to her ear.

Bobby was kissing her neck when he flicked his thumb over the pebbled bead of a nipple that strained against the lace and silk that confined it. He made quick work of the tiny buttons on her blouse, then eased it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor at their feet. With a gentle movement, Bobby took off her panties.

'My God, Bobby' she said with a tone full of pleasure 'You're incredible'.

She undid his pants and shoved them till the ground with his underpants.

Bobby jumped on the bed. He was on the top.

He grabbed her head in his hands and hauled her down to her in a kiss that was ripe with primal demand.

The sensation was unlike anything she'd ever known.

Ann grabbed on to his shoulders as he slid the head of his sex along the slick cleft of her body.

Ann was breathless everytime Bobby moved his body inside hers.

She couldn't help but think of her memories with Bobby.

The awkward moment of the meeting was at the foundation. When Sue Ellen introduced them, all she could think about was his beautiful smile and the gentle touch of his hand.

Bobby kissed her neck so passionately. She moaned.

'Oh Bobby' she said, romantically.

Her thoughts came back to their first date, at Southfork, when she fell asleep in Bobby's arms. She really felt safe with him.

Bobby protected her against Harris and because of her Harris punched him.

She hated think about Harris, but she was proud of herself because she beat him. She finally found the way to kick his ass off of her life.

'You're so beautiful, Annie' Bobby whispered to her.

Their bodies were still moving as one with divine perfection.

Thinking of perfection, she thought about the proposal, next to the love oak.

She had never imagined that she would become Mrs. Ewing but Bobby really cared about her and she loved him so much.

When he carved their names on the oak, she felt loved like never before. No one had ever done something like that to her, nothing so romantic and sacred. The importance of that gesture was the proof of his feeling for her.

And in that moment, she was in a hotel's bedroom, in Hawaii, with her husband, making love.

Even if Bobby didn't like travelling, he suggested leaving Dallas for the wedding. He wanted to do something special for their wedding.

*Something unusual for his family* he said, since most of the weddings were celebrated in Southfork. He organized everything perfectly. The wedding on the beach and his vow was speechless.

She smiled thinking of their story, started only few weeks before but already so full of such unforgivable memories.

'I love you, Bobby' she whispered, kissing him.

'I love you too, Annie' he responded to her.

Bobby took a pause.

Ann took advantage of the pause; she used the leverage to roll him off her as she followed, moving with him until she was the one on top.

Bobby smiled, pleased.

'You're terrific, Mrs. Ewing' Bobby said, laughing.

She started to laugh as well.

Ann loved how he called her. Mrs. Ewing.

From that day, she would belong to someone that really loved her and cared about her happiness.

Ann knew that with Bobby she would be happy forever.

She lowered her head and she kissed her husband so passionately.

Then she raised her head. She watched in his beautiful green-brown eyes.

'The night is just began, hubby' she said, joking.

Bobby smiled, holding her head in his arms.

He approached his face to hers and he kissed her, like never before.

She felt his love and his passion in every single fiber of her body.

They resumed their romantic moment from where they left it.

Ann couldn't help but feel blessed for that day and especially for that night.

* * *

10.30am

The room was illuminated by the rays of the sun.

Bobby opened his eyes. Ann was sleeping next to him.

His arm where under her head and her hand was on his chest.

Her naked breast was counter his flank and her leg was over his.

They were both covered by a white bed linen.

He could spend the rest of his life watching at her.

His phone rang.

Bobby turned to the bedside and he took it and saw it was a new text. It's a message from Christopher.

*Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Aunt Sue Ellen and I will go to the Italian restaurant on the beach for lunch. Meet you and Ann there at 1pm?*

Bobby replied to him. *Okay. See you there* he wrote.

He put his cell on the bedside and he turned to Ann. She was awake.

'Good morning, splendor' Bobby whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

'Good morning, hubby' Ann said with a sleepy tone, caressing his face. 'Who sent you the message?' she asked.

'It was Christopher. We will meet him and Sue Ellen at the Italian restaurant later' Bobby explained to her.

'That sounds great' she said.

They sat on the bed. Bobby was holding her.

'We have some time before the lunch. Do you want to do something in the meantime?' he asked.

Ann turned to him. She caressed his chest with her warm hand.

'It's time for me to do what I promised to you' she said with a seductive tone.

'What are you talking about?' Bobby was confused.

*What promise she was talking about?* he thought.

'Did you really forget it?' she said with a funny tone. Ann touched his hairs. 'Does the word "shower" remind you something?'

Bobby realized everything.

'Oh, now I got it' Bobby said, smiling.

They both started to laugh.

'Why don't you go in the bathroom and start to open the water in the shower?' Ann suggested. 'I will be there in a minute'.

'That's a great idea' Bobby said, kissing her mouth, softly.

Bobby jumped off the bed, he wore the black dressing gown and he walked over the bathroom.

He opened the shower and he opened the water.

Ann came behind him.

Bobby closed the shower and turned to her. She was wearing her black woman dressing gown with lace.

She was flawless, but something was wrong.

She got a tear on her cheek. He reached her and he holds her hips.

'Annie, what's wrong?' Bobby asked with a worried tone.

'Nothing' she said, wiping the tear on her cheek. 'I'm just grateful to be here with you, to be your wife and to have the chance to spend the rest of my life with you by my side'. She caressed his face, 'I love you, Bobby, more than anything'.

Bobby was speechless. What she told to him during the wedding was so romantic but after that confession and the tear on her cheek, Bobby didn't know what to reply to her.

'I love you, Annie. I'm blessed to have you in my life' he said and before she could say something else, Bobby kissed her.

During that romantic kiss, Bobby started to unfasten the seat belt of the woman dressing gown and he pulled it off. Ann did the same to him.

Bobby opened the shower and he went inside of it. Ann followed him and she closed the door of it.

Before she could turn to him, he holds her hips and he slowly brought her body near to his.

The touch of her body against his made him smile.

He moved her hairs on her left shoulder and he started to kiss her neck on the right side.

With his hands, he touched her arms. Then he holds her hips just to turn her to him.

Under that warm shower jet, they kissed more passionately.

He slid his hands on her wet back till he got her bottom. He touched it, then Bobby put his hand under it and he took her in his arms.

She put her arms around his neck.

Bobby slid the head of his sex along the slick cleft of her body. Ann couldn't help but wrap herself around his body, moaning.

'Oh, Bobby' she said with a tone full of desire.

Bobby turned to himself and he slowly pushed Ann's back against the wall.

They were kissing when he started to move his body inside of hers, slowly and romantically.

Bobby loved how their bodies were moving as one under the warm water.

After the magic wedding on the beach and that wonderful night, nothing could be more perfect like that awakening.

* * *

2 hours later.

The romantic and passionate moment in the shower continued on the bed.

Bobby had been more than awesome. Ann couldn't ask anything better for their honeymoon. She was very impressed.

After the "Round 2", Ann decided to have another shower, quickly and alone.

She was drying her hair in front of the big and beautiful mirror in the bathroom. Bobby was in the next room, at the phone with a ranch hand form Southfork.

Ann was wearing her black bra without sleeves and her black underwear.

When she finished drying her hair, she stopped in front of the mirror and she put her hands on her belly.

She thought about her little baby, Emma. For 9 month she lived in her body. She felt her grow every single day inside of her after she found out that she was pregnant with Harris.

She lost her 18 months later her birth. Ann's eyes were full of tears. She tried to fight them back but it was too hard.

She never stopped loving that little beautiful girl. Blue eyes like the sky and blond hair like gold.

*My God. I miss my little girl so badly* she thought with the tears on the cheeks.

Ann really would love to have another little girl that growing in her body. Especially, Bobby's daughter as she could imagine her. With blue eyes like hers and her daddy's character, sweet and pure.

But it was too late.

She also couldn't make the same mistake again. She lost one daughter and she barely survived to it, but she couldn't risk losing another one. She wouldn't survive again.

'Annie?' Bobby said from the bed room. 'Are you ready to go?'

Ann took a big breath and she wiped the tears.

'I'm coming, Bobby' she responded to him.

She turned to the door and she opened it.

Ann went in the bedroom and she walked over the wardrobe. She took a short red dress and she wore it.

'Bobby, can you help me with the zip, please?' she asks to him.

Bobby reached her and he closed that beautiful dress. Bobby kissed her neck.

'You're so beautiful, Annie' he whispered to her ear.

Ann was afraid that if she turned to him, he would've noticed that she had cried.

She couldn't help but turn to him. She was watching at him.

'Can we go?' Bobby asked. Apparently he didn't notice that.

'Sure. It's better if we go or Christopher will jump to some strange conclusions' she said.

They both laughed.

It was time for Ann to try to move on. Her new life had just begun and she couldn't waste that precious time with Bobby thinking of the past, a past that would have never changed.

Ann wore the black heels and she took her black clutch bag.

Bobby holds her hand.

'Let's go, honey' Bobby said.

They started to walk over the door. He closed the door behind them.

Their new life had just begun.

Ann couldn't ask anything better!


End file.
